


Tragically Beautiful

by o_n_off



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Assassination Attempt(s), Death, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_n_off/pseuds/o_n_off
Summary: Kihyun's good at his job. He knows he is, he enjoys it in his own cruel and twisted way. A certain assignment seemed straightforward and simple, only to prove difficult as no one prepared him to come face to face with an angel.





	1. Chapter 1

Kihyun swiftly pulled an arrow over his shoulder, the thin piece of wood balanced in his fingers as he drew his bow, staring down the arrow at his target. 

A woman, no more than twenty years old -if you were counting them as human years-, too young to die for knowing too much. Kihyun didn't have a choice it was kill her or be tortured for half a century -again, human years- and Kihyun didn't want to go through that for the fourth time. His higher ups also probably didn't want to lose their best shot. What can Kihyun say? He's good at his job. 

The woman had paused in her walking, fishing something from the purse previously hanging on her shoulder. It would be an easy shot for Kihyun, an arrow between the shoulder blades, a simple kill, but Kihyun liked a hunt. 

He liked the thrill of the chase. 

The arrow flew from his fingertips, sliding through the air and striking the ground, not a metre from his target. She heard the deafening crack as stone met the concrete and in a blind panic began to run. 

Playing the game, just as Kihyun wanted. 

Kihyun rose from his crouch and moved to jump over the street to the next roof. 

The chase. 

Of course, as you would expect, he'd been advised against this many times, scolded for giving his targets an opportunity to escape instead of just going for the kill. 

Kihyun strung his bow as he ran, boots soundlessly colliding with the rooftops. He was behind his target by maybe half a block, as he planned, he could run faster than the human without breaking a sweat -not that he could-. 

He was waiting for that moment, he could feel the hunt flowing through his veins as he chased. This was nothing more than Kihyun making his job entertaining for himself and taking a little bit more time. 

Then she turned, Kihyun could see the pure terror etched into her features as his lips stretched into a cruel grin. She was checking to see if she was still being followed, but she wouldn't have known either way as she was only focused on the street behind her, not the man positioned on the rooftop, cloaked in darkness, aiming his bow, and firing. 

The kill. 

There was the familiar thunk as her body hit the ground, arrow sticking out the back of her head from the shot to her eye. Kihyun did have good aim. The arrow slowly burned, sparks licking the air, leaving only the wound and the body. 

Kihyun stepped off the roof, enjoying the rush he always gets from dropping a few storeys. He landed in a crouch with a feral glint in his orange eyes as his sights landed on his victim. 

He wandered over to where she lay, clicking his tongue. 

"What a shame, what a shame..." He purred as his eyes trailed over her features, blonde hair that shone in the moonlight, fair skin with freckles sprinkled over her cheeks and one glistening green eye staring blankly at the starry night sky. 

Kihyun crouched next to his victim, twirling a lock of golden hair between his fingers before reaching for the dagger in his boot, it was a fine, thin blade, stained with the blood of thousands before her. 

The motion was swift, slicing into her neck, spilling more crimson and pulling the vial from around his neck and filling it with the warm liquid. 

He hung the vial back on it's string before wiping the dagger on his sleeve and sliding it back in his boot. 

He pushed himself to his feet and walked back the way he came, boots making no sound as they hit the ground, as if he wasn't really there. 

The hunt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell is boring

Eternity is boring. 

Nothing's fun without a little risk. 

There's not much to risk if you can't die. 

Kihyun's eyes lazily followed the people scattering about. The burnt skin, twisting horns, spiked tails and various other demonic attributes were scattered about, marking each resident as a creature of what humans would refer to as the underworld, or hell. 

Kihyun draped his body across the stone ledge, studying the creatures below him. Every once in a while he saw someone he knew, an incubus here, a succubus there, Hyunseong walking his hellhound. 

Life was everything but exciting when Kihyun didn't have a job to get to, hell, contrary to what some may believe, is incredibly boring. 

Kihyun was also meant to be under quarantine after somehow being injured while outside, not that he could be kept anywhere. 

Sneaking out of the barren room had been far too easy but now Kihyun's only concern would be being caught. He was staying away from people though, that's gotta count for something. 

Quarantine is boring. Hell is boring. Eternity is boring. I think it's fair to say that Kihyun was bored. 

There's no internet in hell, no tumblr, no snapchat, no YouTube. There's also nothing fun to go do with your friends, no ice cream places, no clubs and a lot of dark alleyways to get yourself stabbed in. 

It's things like this that made Kihyun long for his next assignment, he could take his sweetass time, going to the movies or getting a bag of corn chips. So far, corn chips were Kihyun's favorite thing the surface had to offer. 

Not many demons required food, so it wasn't something readily available much to Kihyun's disappointment. 

Kihyun also missed the moon and it's stars, staring up at the rough surface of dark rock wasn't as interesting as sitting under the stars, trying to pick out the constellations. 

Kihyun wondered what it'd be like to just live amongst humans, always being able to look at the night sky to see millions of twinkling lights hanging amongst the darkness as he drifted off into dreamland. 

 

-

 

Being poked with something sharp wasn't how Kihyun liked to be awoken, especially when his first instinct was to roll away from whoever was poking him. 

Remember the previously mentioned ledge? Yeah, that's still there, and Kihyun was still on it. 

Kihyun's eyes snapped open when he was caught in the sensation of falling. His arm shot up, barely reaching the edge of the ledge, effectively halting his free fall. 

There was a familiar snickering from the ledge he had previously been sleeping on. 

Kihyun scowled, "mind explaining why you poked me off a ledge?"

"Hey, I just came to wake you up. You're the idiot who rolled off the edge to plummet to your death."

Kihyun swung his other arm up to the ledge and started to pull himself back up to safety, rather unamused. 

"Mind explaining why you came to wake me up in the first place?" Kihyun growled as he could finally see his asshole of a best friend crouched on the ledge, spear resting on the ground next to him. 

"Boss has a special job, especially for his favourite," Jeongmin said, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"Let me guess, I have strict orders that must be followed accordingly or I'll face torture?" Kihyun groaned, bringing rough hands up to rub his face. 

That's how it works, no form of currency in hell and Kihyun wasn't about to be sentenced to death for one mistake so torture was the only way to get anyone to do anything. 

Kihyun sighed as he picked himself up off the ground and followed Jeongmin, hoping for an easy task.

 

-

 

Kihyun hated the hall. He could feel eyes boring holes in him with every step he took, every movement being evaluated and criticized. 

Only the best is ever expected from the best. If Kihyun dare take such a title. 

Jeongmin was confidently striding into the empty space, spear held loosely in one hand as he demanded all the attention that had fallen past him and onto Kihyun. Jeongmin was lighthearted and fun, easy to get along with, a few traits Kihyun lacked. 

People for some reason found it interesting to see who was gonna kill who. 

They were probably bored.

Like Kihyun. 

"Mr Yoo, I am quite aware that you are supposed to be under quarantine right now but you have an annoyingly reckless habit of escaping. So you're going to do a little task for me, it's not too hard, rather simple. The act of kidnapping is not too far below you I assume?" A deep voice rumbled through the air. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes, kidnapping takes all the fun out of going to the surface. He generally isn't allowed to kill anyone if he's not sent to kill. 

"His name is Lim Changkyun, you will be provided with further information about him during your departure, but for now, he is a human male standing around about your height and he has been seen walking around with an angel, your task is to bring him back here for us to use as a bargaining chip with the fluffywingeddickheads. "

"A simple task easily accomplished," Kihyun said clearly as he rolled his shoulders back. 

"If you are to fail this task you will be sent to the inferno or sentenced to annihilation, whatever one is selected when the time comes."

Now Kihyun pops in with a brief explanation of what these things mean. The Inferno is a really hot pit that you can get locked in for 10 or so human years and it's a surefire way to die of boredom. Annihilation is the giant shiny guillotine made out of the only material that can kill demons, generally they get chopped to pieces and tossed on the people in the inferno. Fun times, aye? 

 

\- 

 

Kihyun picked up his bow, balancing the smooth darkened wood on his fingertips before wrapping his stone fist around it. Never know when you're gonna need to shoot someone. At least that's what Kihyun says... 

He was familiar with the process of going up to the surface; receiving paper and walking up far too many stairs. 

He was headed for Seoul today, finding this boy. Some may see it as cruel but after a few centuries you do get used to it. 

Kihyun had a small stack of papers shoved into his hands, 'LIM CHANGKYUN' was boldly printed on the first page followed by a photo of the dark haired boy smiling with an unknown friend. Kihyun made a mental note of the dimples poking in his cheeks. 

He flicked through the pages; house and work address, close friends, medical record, rules for Kihyun's mission. 

'Do not kill or severely injure your target or there will be consequences'

Kihyun rolled his eyes and made his way to the poorly lit staircase, climbing them slowly with his head held high. 

Damn, he forgot exactly how much walking was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the really late update. Mental illness has me in it's hold. I'll try to be more productive from now on!! I'm also the worst at writing on my phone.


End file.
